1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportable lift assembly and, more particularly, to a transportable, battery powered lift assembly with a support platform and, most particularly, to a transportable, self-erecting, battery powered lift assembly with a support platform that is suitable for use by an individual with limited mobility.
2. Background Information
The present invention pertains to a transportable vertical lift assembly, as may be used to lift wheelchair-bound hunters to an elevated location. As our society progresses, the number of activities which are accessible to the physically disadvantaged, or in which the physically disadvantaged desire to participate, is also increasing. Sports for the wheelchair-bound, such as racing and basketball, are no exceptions to this trend, and hunting is included among these sports. However, in many cases, the physically disadvantaged present unique needs, and special devices are required to allow for their full participation. For example, a physically disadvantaged hunter confined to a wheelchair presents a real challenge. It is common for hunters to construct a tree stand in a tree and then wait in the tree stand for game to come by. Such a feat is extremely impractical for a hunter confined to a wheelchair. A need exists for a technology to overcome this barrier to the disabled hunter.
Applicants have devised a transportable, self-erecting, battery powered vertical lift assembly suitable for use by any individual, including an individual confined to a wheelchair.